Space Bound
by Silent Mae
Summary: "You must be a sorceress 'cause you just, Did the impossible Gained my trust." Hadley had been cold her entire life. Nun-trusting and hard to get close to. That is, until she meets Seth.
1. More Special Than You Will Ever Know

_The bedroom door opened, seven year old Hadley Morrison waddling out and creeping down the hardwood steps. The yelling had began hours ago, voices rising by each second. Her mother, Maranda, gritted her teeth, her face bright red with anger. Her husband, Ryan, shook his head in frustration, mumbling curse words under his breath. Their gazes fell upon Hadley, her blonde waves jolting as she tipped her head towards one side, "Mom, Dad, why are you fighting?" her quiet words dripped with curiousity.  
><em>

_Hadley had always been mature for her age, her first words starting at the age of six months. From then on, the young girl had always been mature, her words and sentences more intelligent than those of an average seven year old. Being able to carry on a full conversation by the age of three. _

_Maranda gently walked towards her daughter, reaching out a kind hand. "Hadley, we're not fighting. We're just having a discussion." her words intented to sooth the young girl, ending up doing the opposite. "You're lying. Don't lie. It's horrible to lie, so stop it. Now." her cold words shocked Maranda, the young mother raising an eyebrow at her daughter. _

_A distant cry startled the silence, Hadley's eyes flickering towards the stairs. "See? You woke up Pippa. Nice job." Hadley's grey eyes fell cold upon her parents, the seven year old marching back up the stairs. She quietly opened up her little sister's door, the one year old's crying becoming louder as the door was fully opened. _

_Her brown curls were matted with sweat, obviously having had a rough night. Hadley carefully lowered the crib wall, gently taking the baby into her arms. She slowly returned downstairs, her eyes returning to their cold stare as she faced her mother and father. "See? Pippa is awake, and crying her eyes out because of you two. We're all a family, and you don't hurt family." she cooed Pippa once more, kissing the infant's curls tenderly.  
><em>

_As Maranda and Ryan looked at their daughter's, not even the slightest thought of the girl's futures crossed their minds. The young parents had no idea how, __**special**__, both girls were. They had no clue that one day, their daughter's entire worlds would be corrupted and shaken, changing everything. _

_Hadley's gaze flashed to her parents once more, clutching Pippa to her chest still, "Now if you don't mind, Pippa and I are going to bed. You two should do the same."  
><em>

_And with that, the small girl was gone, her gentle footsteps barely audible. Maranda and Ryan shared an un-easy glance, wordlessly returning to their bedroom. _

**Seven Years Later**

Hadley, now fourteen years of age, skipped down the stairs into the kitchen. This being her morning routine. The clock on the oven read _5:30_, light just creeping over the mountain-tops in the distance. She scurried around the kitchen, her straight blonde hair flying behind her, her layers continuosly falling into her pale face. Her long eyelashes batted against her high-cheekbones as she hurriedly fryed the turkey bacon in the pan. With a sizzling spit from the pan, a burning drop of oil landed on her wrist, the calm girl gritting her teeth in pain.

She hurried along, though, acting as if the burn had never happened. She continued to hurry, her time to run upstairs running out. In a matter of minutes, it would be time to wake up Pippa and prepare her for the day as well. She quickly glanced at the clock once more, _6:25_, time to get Pippa.

Hadley placed the fresh bacon on a plate, leaving it in the microwave and grabbing a strip for Pippa. She quickly slowed down her pace, fear of waking her parents coursing through her entire body.

After that night where Hadley had taken over in raising Pippa, Maranda and Ryan had never been the same. Maranda had started drinking, addiction obvious. She was never violent, though, just irritable and dizzy. Ryan had given up on mostly everything, letting his weight take over. His chocolate eyes now glazed over without care.

Neither parent was ever abusive, not physically at least. Words were constantly thrown towards Hadley, even once towards Pippa. It still pained Hadley to recall the look of betrayel and pain flashing through Pippa's rich brown eyes. The eight year old had stared at her mother with those eyes, her jaw dropped in astonishment. Hadley had quickly told Pippa to go to her room, as soon as the door clicked shut, Hadley had lost her temper.

She tried to control her anger, truly, but that day, she lost it. The fourteen year old had screamed at her mother at the top of her lungs, anger and rage taking control. Maranda had looked at her with dizzy eyes, her temper kicking in as she began to yell at Hadley. Before she could begin though, Hadley held up a hand to silence her, shook her head in disgust, and hurried upstairs to talk to Pippa.

Hadley gently knocked on Pippa's door, opening it within seconds. The eight year old lay asleep on her purple sheets, her brown curls scattered about around her. Her features were much like Hadley's; long eyelashes, downward lip line that created a frown constantly, high cheekbones, and pouty lips. Both were gorgeous girls. The difference in them, though, was their hair. Maranda had been Quileute, explaining Pippa's brown curls. Ryan on the other hand, had been a platinum blonde, Hadley coming out with only a tint darker than that.

For a while, Hadley simply stood in the doorway. Watching Pippa's soft and even breathing, her small chest rising and falling gently.

It was then, that the fourteen year old began thinking. Not on one particular subject, her mind wandering over one large topic though. She thought of all the things that Pippa could be one day, with the right encouragement and careful raising. Hadley felt ashamed of herself. Ashamed of the fact that she had to wake herself and Pippa up at the crack of dawn, just to avoid their parents. Ashamed of the fact that she did all she could to keep Pippa away from them, fearful that they might say something to the young girl.

That's when Hadley made up her mind. Made the decision that would completely alter their life forever. She would call their Aunt in La Push, and live with her and her son.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

Like any other day, Hadley walked Pippa to school, and then walked the remainder to her own school. The day passed quickly, and soon enough, Hadley stood infront of Pippa's elementary school, awaiting the small girl to rush out the doors. Pippa's curls bounced as she ran towards Hadley, a bright smile on her face. But as she came closer to Hadley, she noticed the deep frown placed upon her sister's lips.

"Hadley, what's wrong?" Pippa's face became solemn as she asked this, looking deep into her sister's eyes. Sighing, Hadley faced Pippa, "Let's stop by the coffee shop on the way home. I want to talk to you."

Without hesitation, Pippa nodded and the two sister's began towards the shop.

"So Pip, I was thinking this morning. I thought it through when I was in school, and I think I'm going to do it." Hadley stared straight forward, thinking of her next words. "What do you think you're going to do?" Pippa faced her sister, her eyes full of question. "We can't stay here. Like this. It's not right." Hadley shook her head, her gaze falling on the cracked sidewalk under her feet. "I think that you and I should go and live with Aunt Meghan. Maran-, Mom's sister. In La Push, Washington.

Pippa stopped walking, turning to face Hadley, "Why?" she raised an eyebrow, her eyes glinting in the sunlight. Hadley sighed, facing Pippa in return, "We can't live like this anymore Pip. We deserve to have a nice home. Where we have a future. I thought about it over and over again, and I think it's our best option. I'm calling Meghan when we get to the coffee place." Pippa processed everything, thinking over what her sister just told her. Taking a deep breath, she nodded, smiling up at Hadley. Hadley's eyes lit up as she returned Pippa's gentle smile.

The chilly October wind nipped at the girl's faces, the warmth of the Coffee Shop surrounding them as they stepped through the door. They silently took a seat at a booth, sitting across from eachother and taking deep breaths. They stared at eachother for a moment, anticipation rising.

"Well are you going to call or what?" Pippa broke their silence, watching Hadley with eager eyes. "Okay! I'm going!" Hadley nodded quickly, pulling out her cell phone from her pocket. She hesitantly dialed the number, tension rising as the phone rang. The phone clicked, and a kind voice answered,

"Hello?"

Hadley's breathing hitched, her eyes widening towards Pippa. "Hi, is this Meghan Brown?" the line paused, her voice returning though, "Yes, who's this?". Hadley regained her confidence, her words coming out smooth by now, "This is Hadley Morrison, your sister Maranda's daughter.". Meghan's voice lit up, her words flying out of her mouth, "Oh my goodness! Hadley! How have you been? And Pippa too, how is she?", Hadley chuckled to herself, flashing a reasurring smile towards Pippa.

"I've been fairly good, Pippa too. I kind of called to ask you something..." Hadley trailed off, her question coming out next, "I was wondering, if Pippa and I could come and live with you in La Push?"

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

Hadley quietly led Pippa up the front steps, hiding the plane tickets in her front pocket. The two slipped upstairs, hurrying to Pippa's bedroom first. Hadley quickly helped her little sister pack her suitcases, delicately placing each piece of clothing in her bags. She kissed Pippa's head and hurried to her own bedroom to quickly pack her things.

After a quick hour of packing both girl's things, the two hesitantly walked into the darkly lit living room. "Ma, Dad, Pippa and I want to talk to you." Hadley called out, taking Pippa's hand in hers. Maranda and Ryan faced them, their eyes full of questioning, "What's that?" Ryan mumbled. Hadley took a deep breath, standing infront of both of them.

With a deep breath, Hadley began, "So, I've been thinking lately. Pippa and I have grown up here in Wyoming, and it's such a nice place. But, Pippa and I need a change. We talked to Aunt Meghan, and we're leaving today. To go live with her."

Ryan and Maranda's eyes widened, realization hitting them. "You're not leaving! Either of you!" Maranda screamed, standing up. Hadley's eyes turned ice cold, her mouth forming a straight line, tilted downwards as normal, "Yes we are. And you can't stop us." And with that, Hadley took Pippa's hand in her own, grabbed their luggage, and marched out the front door.

As the two girls hopped into the taxi, Pippa tried to look towards the house. Hadley caught her gaze, slowly shaking her head 'no'. The taxi began forward, driving out the long winding driveway. Hesitantly Hadley took one more glance at the house she was raised in, saying a silent farewell.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

The plane landed, water droplets drizzling down the plane windows. Pippa looked to Hadley, her eyes full of question and anticipation. "It'll be okay Pip. We're going to be okay no matter what." Her reasurring words brought a gentle smile to Pippa's small face.

As the two got off of the plane, grabbing their luggage, they waited in the hard plastic chairs to find their Aunt Meghan. They searched the sea of people, mostly russet skinned Quileute men and woman. One group seemed to stick out, though, five tall Quileute men, built beyond reality. A short woman stood with them, her brown hair cut into a bob, her ageing face kind and loving.

The woman made eye contact with Hadley, her face lighting up as realization hit her. She hurried towards Pippa and Hadley, the five men slowly following her. "Excuse me, are you Hadley Morrison?" her excitement showed in her eyes, a smile beginning to grow on her face. "That's me," Hadley slowly nodded, Pippa watching the woman carefully. The woman's gaze was brought to Pippa, an instantaneous smile forming on her lips, "Is this little Pippa?". Pippa nodded, her eyes never leaving the woman. "Oh I'm sorry! I'm Meghan Lahote, your aunt,".

Hadley studied Meghan, taking in her smile lines and motherly eyes. "I want you to meet your cousin," Meghan began, pulling one of the tall men forward. His jaw was more defined than the rest, his face more pointed and eyes more cold. Hadley watched him carefully, taking in his cold stair and downward pointed lips like her own. "This is Paul."

"Well isn't that a happy face?" Hadley smirked at Paul as the men behind him released booming laughter. Meghan attempted to hold in her laughter, failing as Paul sent her a death glare. Pippa giggled, Paul shooting her a glance and glaring.

"Okay, okay, how about we meet the guys?" Meghan began, smiling, "Hadley, Pippa, this is Jared, Jacob, Sam," she paused, facing the last one, " and this is Seth."

He met Hadley's gaze, his world seeming to freeze in that moment. A bright smile lit up Seth's face as he took a step towards Hadley, the blonde immediatly taking one step back. Paul chuckled, Meghan's eyes widening at the two. "Nice to meet you," he took another attempt, smiling brightly. Hadley hesitantly nodded, "You too. Can we go now?".

Meghan sighed in laughter, shaking her head back and forth. "This will be very interesting..."


	2. How It's Supposed To Be

**Thank you **_**MewMewCherry **_**and **_**SundaySolis **_**for being my first reviews! It means a lot, so keep them coming!  
>Enjoy the story! (:<strong>

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ **

The car ride home was, in short, awkward. All eight people piled into Meghan's van, Meghan driving, Sam-whom Hadley trusted least- in the passenger seat, Jared Jacob and Seth in the first-back row, and Hadley Pippa and Paul in the far-back. Meghan smiled back at Hadley and Pippa, "I hope you don't mind girls, we're going to have to work on your bedrooms for a while more. Because of the late notice and all of you guys coming. So for right now, we have to have you both sleeping in the living room." Hadley shrugged, "It's fine,". Meghan nodded her head and returned her gaze to the road.

Seth sat up in his seat, turning around to watch Hadley. He was mesmerized by the way her eyes told she was thinking as she watched out the window. Because she was his imprint, though, he couldn't help but notice the small scar just bellow her right eye. It brought pain to his chest at just the thought of something or somebody hurting her. Hadley faced him, a gentle tug in her chest. Seth smiled at her, the blonde quickly regaining her composture, "What?". She watched Seth carefully, curious as to why he had paid such attention to her so far.

Hadley continued her curious stare towards Seth, the fifteen year old just continueing to smile at her. "Why do you keep looking at me? It's rude to stare." Paul burst into laughter, the other guys laughing along side him. "Maybe I **am **related to her!" Paul caughed out in-between laughter. Seth's face drew blank, sighing and shrugging.

The car became silent once more, Pippa watching her sister and Seth. Seth continueously looked back to Hadley, smiling every now and then. Pippa tugged on Hadley's arm, gesturing for the blonde to lean closer to her. Hadley did so, earning a questioning glance from Paul. "I think Seth likes you. A lot." the eight year old whispered. Her older sister raised a thin eyebrow, slowly shaking her head 'no' and returning her gaze back out the window. Pippa rolled her eyes at Hadley's ignorance, Jacob chuckling at the pair of sisters.

By now the scenery had turned to endless forests of green and brown, immediatly catching Hadley's interest. Seth's eyes quickly drew back to her, pure love over-throwing his features. Because of Hadley, his life was pure bliss. Just because of her gentle and cautious breaths, he had reason to live.

Hadley was well aware of Seth's eyes on her. This time, though, she didn't object. For some reason unknown to the blonde, it felt good to have his eyes on her. She'd never admit it for any means, but for now, she was content with knowing he was watching her.

"We're here girls!" Meghan squealed from the front seat. Pippa giggled at her excitement, beaming at Hadley. The fourteen year old's eyes scanned across the cream colored home, the deep green woods surrounding it, the misty beach down the road, and the five built men scrambling out the van doors.

What kept coming to Hadley's mind, though, was how all five of the 'guys' she had met were all so tall, built, and warm to the touch. For the moment, she'd drop it.

But that's only the moment.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

Meghan showed the two girls around the quaint little house, Pippa holding tightly on to Hadley's hand. The boys had settled down on the soft couch, flipping through the channels. Seth's attention, though, was focused on Hadley. How gracefully she walked, how thin but athletic she was. He hardley knew her last name, and already loved everything about her.

In the end, Hadley and Pippa ended up in the living room with the guys. Pippa watched them for a while, her small face scrunched up in thought, "Why are you all so big?". Her small voice seemed so out of place among those of the rowdy guys. They all looked at her, raising their eyebrows. "It's not normal to be that big without taking steroids or something." Pippa shrugged, crossing her arms. The guys began to chuckle, amused by the eight year old's observations.

Sam took control though, facing Pippa and meeting her eyes, "We work out a lot. And we have a very busy job, where we have to be this big and strong." Pippa nodded, looking up to her older sister. Hadley slowly shook her head, seeing through Sam's lie as if it were transparent.

Another reason Hadley had to distrust Sam the most. It would be one thing if Pippa had asked him individually a question. But he deliberately answered the question of an eight year old, with a lie. Her 'parents' lied to her almost her entire life, and she would _**not **_be lied to in her new home.

Seth watched Hadley, immediatly seeing that she knew Sam was lying. He yearned to tell his imprint, yearned to tell her the truth about everything. But she couldn't even trust her own aunt, so why would she trust some guy she had met just that day when he suddenly told her that she was his soul mate. Don't think that'd work out the best.

"Everyone, how about we have a quick snack and head to bed. The girls have had quite a day." Meghan suggested, a smile still plastered on her face from the excitement of her neices' arrivals.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

The guys had started to leave, yelling their goodbyes to Paul and kindly smiling goodbye to Hadley and Pippa. Seth remained in the doorway as Meghan took Pippa to find her things.

Hadley looked at him, the same tug in her chest as she had felt earlier as their eyes met. "Why have you kept looking at me today?" her voice was softer than she had expected, raising an eyebrow with her question. Seth smiled as her face slowly softened, her question still lingering in the air. But for a while, the question went un-answered. The two watched eachother, and for the first time that day, Hadley began to take in Seth's features. His rich brown eyes caught her attention, reminding her of her father's before his 'depression' as she called it.

"Because you're just that beautiful." Seth's words broke the silence, snapping Hadley's attention back to him. Her eyes widened, searching Seth's face for any sign of a lie. She didn't find one, though. " Would you like to go to First Beach with me tomorrow?" Seth asked, hope painting his features. Hadley hesitantly shrugged, a thin grin finding it's way to her lips, "That'd, be nice. Yes."

Seth's face lit up, his eyes sparkling. "Can I pick you up here, around, eleven?". Hadley nodded, her grin remaining on her pink lips as Seth's smile grew. "I'll see you then, Hadley. Good night." and with that, Seth offered a smile and gentle wave before slowly stepping down the front steps. Hadley silently watched him go, her face returning blank, "Good night," she mumbled, slowly turning around and heading upstairs to find her things.

As she walked up the stairs, though, Hadley couldn't help but wonder what had come over her in the kitchen. She hardly ever smiled. When she did, it was _**strictly **_to Pippa. Not some guy whom she had met that day. But a tiny voice in the back of her head kept repeating,

_"It's how it's supposed to be."_


	3. Hardware Incident

**The Next Morning**

Hadley instinctively woke up at 5:30_a.m. _But as she stood up, she realized two things: 1. She had slept on a couch. 2. She was in her Aunt Meghan's home. Hadley looked beside herself, Pippa's small body curled up in a small ball, her curls splaying over her gentle face. She couldn't help but smile at her before tucking the warm blanket around the frail girl.

As Hadley continued through the house, the smell of bacon filled her nostrils. She trudged into the kitchen, her Aunt Meghan gently humming a song as she cooked breakfast. Meghan was considerably smaller than Maranda, even though she was the older of the two. Maranda's drinking had completely ruined her figure, leaving Meghan seeming so small. Her sleep pants hung loosely on her, along with the over-sized t-shirt that was obviously Paul's.

She continued to hum along though as Hadley stood in the doorway and watched her. Somehow, Paul ended up standing behind Hadley, resting his elbow on her small shoulder. The two continued watching, barely able to control their laughter as Meghan began popping out her chest and spinning in cirlces with her eyes closed. But as she began 'whooping', Paul and Hadley could no longer contain their raging fits of laughter. The cousins doubled over, Meghan's eyes flying open and standing still in mid chest-pop.

"Morning!" Meghan meekly smiled, dropping her arms to her sides and blushing, "I was just, you know," Paul held up his hand though, silencing her. "Mom, it's okay. Just, make me bacon. I'm going back to bed." he faced Hadley, pointing an accusing finger at her, "You even think of waking me up, I'll personally murder you in your sleep." He then trudged back upstairs, and slammed his bedroom door. Meghan turned Hadley next, opening her mouth. Hadley shook her head in return, turning and creeping upstairs to go and see her soon-to-be bedroom.

As Hadley came towards the door that Meghan had explained would be hers, she slowly turned the knob and stepped in. The walls for the moment were eggshell, perfectly blank and spiritless. The floor was the same cherry hardwood that ran throughout the entire house. Simple furniture items like her new cherry bedframe, dresser, and night stands were piled into the center of the room. Two large french windows looked out into the deep green forest, the trees seeming to go on forever. A large closet lay on the left of the room, a large full body mirror occupying the door to the closet.

The fourteen year old scanned the room over a few more times, taking in each detail of her new bedroom. She inwardly smiled, pleased with how much Meghan cared. Hadley had always admired people who could care so much for a relative they barely knew, she knew that was such an amazing quality to have. She wished she could be that way. The only person she had ever cared for was Pippa. At school, Hadley had never allowed herself to make close friends. Because she knew that in the end, they would betray her. Pippa was her only hope in finding trust in someone. Pippa; so young and naive, she was so innocent and honest.

Glancing at her cell phone, seeing it was only 6'o clock, Hadley began at work. She opened her suitcase, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and a simple blue Hollister sweater, and hurrying to the bathroom. After getting dressed and pulling on her tan ankle high Ugg boots, Hadley brushed her hair and pulled it into a loose bun.

She silently grabbed her purse from beside the couch, gently brushing a stray curl from Pippa's forehead and placing a soft kiss to her cheek. Without a sound, Hadley opened the front door and began down the steps towards the sidewalk. On her way through the reservation, she had seen a hardware store and carefully remembered how to walk there. She looked down to the ground, placing one foot infront of the other.

Hadley became well aware of the feeling of eyes on her, the young girl nervously glancing around herself. Though she shook with anxiety on the inside, she easily held her calm and relaxed facade on the outside. Her eyes darted towards the forest, squinting in to focus on each little detail of the greenery. A crack of a branch to the left of her gaze sent Hadley's eyes darting in that direction. Gentle brown eyes gazed back at her from between the trees. She watched those eyes carefully, becoming mesmerized by the hypnotic orbs. Something about them made the fourteen year old want to never break her gaze.

Slowly, Hadley began walking once more, her eyes glancing back and forth between the woods and the sidewalk.

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ **

As Hadley arrived at the HardWare store, an instant chill snaked down her spine, racking her small body. She opened the door hesitantly and entered the small store. A bell above her head dinged, catching her off guard.

"Never been in a HardWare store before?"

The velvety voice passed through her ears like cloth, chilling her skin. As Hadley looked towards the source a scowl painted her features. A tall Native man stood behind the counter, his jet black hair slicked back. He couldn't be over 21. Hadley grimaced, crinkling up her nose in disgust as she walked by him and towards the paint.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart? Little lost?" he called towards her again, a sickly sweet smirk on his lips. "Fine." Hadley grumbled, her eyes scanning across the variety of colored paints. "I'm Wyatt, by the way." he tried again.

_Persistant ass. _

Hadley inwardly laughed at her preferred name for him, proud of herself.

What she wasn't expecting, though, was for him to make his way towards her. "What's your name, Beautiful?" Wyatt smirked at her, running his hand down her arm. Hadley stepped back, her face turning hard and her eyes cold. "Get away from me." Hadley continued backwards, her jaw set and voice firm.

The Hardware store flew open, everything happening in the blink of an eye. Seth shoved Wyatt's shoulder back, successfuly knocking him to the ground. In an instant, Seth's arms securely wrapped around Hadley, holding her close for only a moment before quickly guiding her out of the store. As the door shut, Seth's arms were once more tightly holding Hadley to him. She didn't pull away though, despite her hatred for being touched. From the time she was four, Hadley had hated being touched. But when Seth held her so gently, she couldn't help but want to stand there forever.

However long passed as Seth kept her close to himself, taking in her scent, her feel, every little thing about his imprint. She smelt sweet like vanilla, with the smallest hint of cherries and coconut. Her skin was silky soft to the touch, her hair thick and soft. In that moment, Seth couldn't have been happier.

As the cold hair blew and nipped against their skin, Hadley shivered, her small body trembling against Seth's. If possible, he held the fourteen year old closer, his heat now covering every inch of her body.

For a while more, the two stood there, when reality began to seep back into Hadley's thought process. Within a second, she was out of Seth's grasp and at least two feet away from him. A sharp pain pricked at her chest as the distance between the two hit her. Seth's face turned in pain, his features un-explainable. Hadley's breath caught in her throat, her eyes glazing over in confusion.

"Thanks Seth, for, all that in there. I, um, I have to go now. I'll see you at eleven." and with that, the blonde was running down the sidewalk. She sprinted the entire way back to her Aunt Meghan's.


End file.
